Quand deux coeurs battent à l'unisson
by oOfleurdelysOo
Summary: les histoires d'amour sont toujours compliquées. Naruto et Hinata n'échappent pas à la règle... Ou lorsque naruto ne crois plus en lui, qui est la pour l'y aider?


Titre : Quand deux cœurs battent à l'unisson

Genre : Romance, légèrement OOC

Paring : Hinata/Naruto 3 mention de sasuke/Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de naruto

Ps : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous pourrez éventuellement trouver dans ce one-shot. J'ai beau lire et relire et même le faire lire par ma sœur qu'elles arrivent encore à se faufiler les sournoises -' . Mais un jour je les aurais !

Note : Bon bah voila je me décide enfin à poster un chapitre sur fanfiction… Je préviens de suite que malgré mes efforts le caractère des personnages ne sera pas forcément à l'identique de ceux de l'histoire sans être forcément complètement déformer. Et oui je n'ai pas le style de ce grand mangaka qu'est masashi kishimoto. Mais j'ai essayé de garder les traits principaux… Sauf ceux d'Hinata (j'en peux plus de la voir tripoter ses doigt à longueur de temps ou de s'évanouir parce que naruto la touchée) qui je suppose/espère évoluera dans ce sens… Enfin encore mon imagination débordante hein…

Ah oui cette histoire est… Comment dire ?

* pue l'eau de rose à des kilomètre à la ronde, tu peux le dire*

Non enfin un peu quoi… (Rougie)

* vla qu'elle se transforme en Hinata en puissance… on aura tout vu*

Mais non je suis juste dans l'écriture d'une fic beaucoup plus longue et beaucoup plus complexe donc je voulais faire un truc plus… léger quoi

* C'est pas léger ce que t'as pondu la c'est du lourd, très lourd. Si tes lecteurs ne s'étouffent pas avec tes fleurs bleues et tes grandes phrases à chaque recoins, on aura de la chance… *

Oh ça va hein ! J'avais besoin d'écrire un truc fleur bleue et si ça ne te va pas c'est pareil !

*Et bah voila comme je te retrouve ! ^^ *

(Gros soupir)…Il y a des jours comme ça ou ma conscience me fatigue…

*ouais mais qu'es ce que tu te ferais chier sans moi…*

Sur ce, chers lecteurs, vous êtes prévenus. Je vous laisse au début de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ;)

« Non Hinata je ne peux pas être avec toi… »

C'était dit… Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Cette phrase fut plus douloureuse qu'un kunai planter en plein cœur… Hinata suffoquait et cherchait de l'air en vain. La peine, la colère et la honte s'infiltrait en elle comme un poison…Elle recula comme si il l'avait giflé les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto leva sa main comme pour essayer de la retenir mais se figea… Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle et pour atténuer sa douleur. Il en était seul responsable et il s'en voulait pour ça mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre autrement… Il avait pourtant essayé la rupture douce, même la manière forte n'était pas passée… La jeune fille était beaucoup trop obstinée pour son propre bien… Ou peut-être était-ce l'amour qu'elle lui portait qui lui donnait cette force de toujours y croire… Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée…

De l'autre coté, le cœur d'Hinata était à l'agonie. Il lui semblait qu'il était en train de se déchirer et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. L'accoutumance à cette douleur n'y changeait malheureusement rien. Elle voulait hurler faire sortir cette douleur. Mais pas devant lui… Non plus jamais elle ne se montrerait faible devant Naruto. Elle serra les dents et les points et ravala sa peine…

Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière pas loin de Konoha… La pluie battait son plein et ils étaient tous les deux trempés mais cela ne semblait pas les affecter… Il régnait une atmosphère extrêmement lourde…

Hinata qui pourtant adorait la pluie, en temps normal n'y trouvait aucun réconfort… Le seul avantage était que cela lui permettait de cacher ses larmes… Elle l'aimait…Elle l'aimait si fort… Personne ne pourrait l'aimer aussi fort mais elle était bien consciente que ça ne suffisait pas si cet amour n'était pas partager…un sanglot traite passa la barrière de ses lèvres… Elle se serait giflée si elle le pouvait…

Le blond ne loupa rien de ce bruit. Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur eux. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner. Et à cette phrase pourtant si simple, Hinata pensait que cette fois ci elle ne pourrait y échapper… Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui… C'était trop douloureux…

Naruto se détestait de lui faire du mal … Elle qui semblait si fragile… Elle qui l'avait défendu et qui avait toujours cru en lui… Elle qui lui avait donné son amour sans retenu… Mais c'était pour son bien. Il fallait qu'il ne le lui laisse aucun espoir possible. Il fallait qu'il détruise cette détermination encore présente chez la jeune fille… Sinon elle ne cesserait de le poursuivre et cela n'aboutira qu'à plus de douleur… Cependant il ne supportait plus la voir dans cet état et baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé Hinata » chuchota Naruto le regard vissé au sol

Une fureur sans nom la prit. Elle ne savait dire si elle avait déjà haït aussi fort. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer cette douleur qui semblait augmenter à chaque battement de son cœur…

« Désolé ? Tu es désolé Naruto ? Cracha-t-elle. Si tu étais vraiment désolé, tu ne serais pas parti, tu ne serais pas avec elle et tu ne me tiendrais pas éloigné de toi ! »

Nous y voila. Elle qui depuis des jours retenait sa haine et jouait les indifférentes, avouait enfin sa peine. Naruto avait bien deviné que ce n'était qu'une façade mais pas une seule fois l'Hyuga n'avait laissé paraître quelque chose. Ne laissant voir qu'un masque d'indifférence sans aucune faille. Là, la haine ressortait par chaque trait de son visage qui semblait souffrir mille morts… Comme hier lors de cette soirée… Il l'avait poussé dans ces dernier retranchements il en était bien conscient. Ce qui ressortirait de cette discussion serait crucial pour la suite.

« Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi ? Répond moi ! Qu'es ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas ? Tu t'es jouer de moi avoue le ! Tu m'as fait croire à ton amour mais c'était faux ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Tu n'as fais ça que pour pouvoir attiré son attention…Tu ne…

« TAIS-TOI ! Avait hurlé Naruto la coupant dans sa tirade. Il s'énervait lui aussi face aux phrases d'Hinata. La situation devenait de plus en plus tendue à chaque minute. Jamais ! tu m'entends, jamais je ne me suis moqué de toi j'ai toujours été sincère dans ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je t'interdis de croire le contraire ! »

« TU MENS ! Cria à son tour Hinata Tu mens quand on aime on ne fait pas ce que tu fais ! On veut rester près de la personne aimé ! On ne se met pas avec une autre ! On l'aime au péril de sa vie ! C'est un sentiment qui te prend aux tripes auquel tu ne peux te soustraire. On cherche à rendre heureuse cette personne quoi qu'il en coute… on veut la protégé et la chérir ! Ce n'est pas ton cas ! Tu ne m'aime pas Naruto… Tu ne m'as jamais aimé »

Les deux se tenaient face à face, tremblant de rage. Ils serraient les dents et les points comme s'ils allaient se mètrent à combattre sur le champ. Des rafales de vents de plus en plus fortes balayaient la clairière, la pluie se faisait cinglante. Mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. Se fixant l'un l'autre. Le bleu océan contre un blanc perle…

Comment en étaient ils arrivé la…

_Flash back_

_Hinata se trouvaient dans sa chambre et portait le yukata offert par son cousin Neji et sa nouvelle petite amie Tenten. Il lui avait choisit pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille qui se déroulait le jour même. Et l'Hyuga devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait extrêmement bien choisit. La robe avait des manches bleues qui laissaient ses épaules et dos nus, le devant de l'habit remontait et se nouait au niveau de la nuque. Une ceinture blanche, ou une fleur était accrochée, se nouait à a sa taille et, le tissus en soie formant le bas de la robe, allait jusqu'au sol avec différents voiles en dégradés de bleu et blanc. Ses cheveux désormais longs avaient été noué en chignon et de légères mèches savamment relâcher chatouillait sa nuque. Elle avait été légèrement maquillée et cela faisait ressortir sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux blanc… _

_Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire et ino et Sakura avait passé des heures dans la salle de bain afin de la rendre la plus belle possible et le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant… La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva plutôt jolie ce qui la fit rougir un peu. Malgré le fait que sa timidité maladive commençait à guérir, elle gardait le fâcheux tic de rougir à tout bout de champs et de jouer avec ses doigts…_

_-Hinata arrête de te tripoter les doigts ! Tu es sublime alors arrête de tout gâcher avec ta timidité…_

_- Oui Sakura-chan_

_Arrêter plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Elle avait déjà du mal à se reconnaitre dans le miroir alors si elle devait en plus faire attention à ces moindres gestes… La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit…_

_- Alors qu'es ce que vous faites ? Tous le monde vous… Ouah Hinata ! tu es juste magnifique ! Ino, Sakura vous avez fait un travail fantastique ! Sur que Naruto ne pourra pas te résister ce soir lança tente avec un clin d'œil…_

_Hinata rougit encore plus. En effet le jeune homme en question avait été réquisitionné pour être le cavalier de la Hyuga ce soir. Bon gré malgré d'ailleurs puisque c'est Sakura qui avait lancé l'idée qui l'accompagne puisque, Hinata, était trop timide et n'avait au final pas de cavalier pour l'y amener… Qu'allait-on bien pouvoir faire ?Naruto plein d'entrain s'était alors proposer en prenant Hinata par l'épaule, le faisant monter dans des niveau de rouge jamais atteint, et la secouant comme un prunier : « moi je serais ton cavalier hein Hinata ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas de cavalière. On sera les plus beaux de la soirée et tout le monde sera jaloux !» s'en était suivit une série d'insulte entre les deux meilleur amis, et un évanouissement de la brune…_

_Présentement Hinata se tenait devant sa porte de chambre en tripotant ses doigts hésitant à l'ouvrir pour rejoindre le dit cavalier… Ino et Tenten était partie en bas, ne restait que Sakura qui, comprenant le malaise de son amie, lui prit le bras et l'emmena dehors_

_- Courage hina-chan… Naruto ne te mangera pas tu sais, plaisanta Sakura qui n'eut que pour effet de faire rougir son amie._

_- J'ai peur Sakura… Je… Je ne sais pas si… si ça va lui plaire… Es ce que…_

_- Tu te pose trop de question Hinata bien sur qu'il va aimer ! Je ne me suis pas cassé la tête pendant un après midi pour qu'il n'y ait aucun résultat_

_Sakura la traina à sa suite et au détour d'un couloir elles purent apercevoir le cavalier d'Hinata. Ce dernier avait enfilé un costume pour l'occasion prêté par les bons soins de neji. Il lui allait divinement bien. La chemise légèrement ouverte lui donnait un air sexy qu'Hinata ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le blond les apercevant soupira._

_- A enfin vous voila enfin !Pfff ce que vous pouvez être longues vous les f…_

_Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car il venait d'apercevoir Hinata et son souffle s'était coupé. Son cœur loupa un battement et il rougit autant que sa cavalière. Elle était d'une beauté a coupé le souffle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sous ses habits lâche de ninja se cachait ses formes là. La robe faisait tous ressortir juste la où il fallait a croire qu'elle avait été faite pour elle…_

_- Tu es… très bien comme ça… Enfin je veux dire tous ça, ça te va bien bafouilla naruto_

_- Merci Naruto-kun dit Hinata qui rougissait toujours évitant les yeux du ninja_

_- Bon je vous laisse et vous attend dans la salle lança Sakura se sentant d'un seul coup de trop… A tout de suite. Oublie pas Naruto, tu ouvres le bal ce soir._

_Elle ajouta une œillade qui se voulait rassurante mais Naruto avait considérablement blanchi. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il allait devoir danser… Il allait se ridiculiser il ne savait absolument pas danser… La musique et lui ça avait toujours fait dix… Alors il n'allait pas se découvrir soudainement des talents de danseur professionnel devant le clan Hyuga et ses amis… Hinata sembla remarquer son trouble_

_- Si tu ne veux pas na…Naruto-kun, je…Je comprendrais… J'expliquerais ça à père et je…demanderais à neji si…_

_' Non Hinata j'ai accepté d'être ton cavalier. Je le serai jusqu'au bout ! on va leur montrer ce que c'est danser foi d'uzumaki ! Viens maintenant c'est parti !_

_Et c'est avec ces mots pleins d'espoir qu'il pénétra dans la pièce tirant derrière lui une Hinata aux joues rose de contentement. Un silence se fit dans la salle à leur entrée tout les regards étaient braqué sur le couple. Ils étaient tous les deux particulièrement beau ce soir et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Naruto sourit narquoisement à tous le monde. Il leva leurs mains encore jointes en lançant un…_

_- Vous êtes jaloux hein ? Elle est à moi ce soir, vous ne l'aurez pas ! et il ajouta un tirage de langue dans les règles de l'art de la gaminerie professionnelle._

_Hinata ne savait plus ou se mettre et semblait au bort de l'évanouissement devant les phrases du blond. Mais sa gène et la présence de son père l'en empêchèrent juste à temps. Le dit père qui, après s'être remis de voir sa fille aussi belle, se tenait l'arête de nu nez, une veine ressortant sur sa tempe. Il tentait de contrôler comme il le pouvait son agacement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter que ce garçon soit le cavalier de sa fille mais il avait céder devant les suppliques de la dites fille… Neji placé juste à coté fusillait le porteur du kuybi des yeux, marmonnant « oncle si vous voulez vous en débarrasser laisser moi faire, je me ferais une joie de l'égorger »_

_Le couple inconscient de ces entre faits quelque peu agressifs, se placèrent au centre de la piste de danse et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Naruto dégluti. Ses paroles lui semblaient bien loin et inaccessible d'un seul coup. Hinata essaya de le rassurer en remarquant son désarroi. Elle plaça sa main sur sa hanche et pris l'autre dans sa main._

_- Na…Naruto-kun… ça va aller…Tu… Tu n'as qu'a suivre mes…mes pas…J'ai confiance en toi dit-elle en un sourire_

_Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien et sentit toute sa détermination. Et comme si elle lui avait transmise il hocha la tête, la musique commença et il se laissa guider par la jeune fille. Il se senti flotter au dessus du sol et ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le chakra d'Hinata s'était infiltrer sous ses pieds et le guidait comme un pantin. Le couple évoluait au centre de la piste comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Naruto sourit à la jeune fille qui lui sourit en retour en rougissant. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Il ressentait en cet instant une confiance absolue en l'autre. Ils étaient heureux et en paix avec eux même. Le monde ne semblait pas exister. Hinata se laissa tellement aller qu'elle ferma les yeux et colla sa tête contre son torse. Naruto ne dit rien. Il sentit le sang affluer à ses joues mais ne fit rien pour la repousser, profitant juste de l'instant présent. La brune soupira en écoutant son cœur battre à l'unisson à battre avec le sien…._

_Premier battement de cœur…_

_Le noir… Puis une voix. « Hinata » Quelqu'un l'appelait… Des murmures… Des gens semblaient parler… Elle cru reconnaitre une voix… Naruto ? Que c'était t'il passer ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger ? Où était-elle ?_

_- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Hinata ? Tu savais… Tu savais que tu aurais pu mourir…_

_Soudain des flashs arrivèrent par bride dans son esprit… Une mission donnée par Tsunade… Elle devait remplacer Sakura qui était tombé malade… Un piège… L'Akatsuki… Sasuke… Naruto… Ils s'étaient battus… Naruto avait pris le dessus… Non il était tombé après une attaque plus virulente que les autres… Sasuke sort son épée… Non !... Oui voila elle s'était interposer et avait prit le coup à sa place… Il lui avait transpercé un poumon… Non content de ce fait, il l'avait envoyé valser à dix mètre de là, comme une poupée de chiffon…. Hémorragie… Cri… Trou noir…_

_Autour d'elle tout était calme. Seule cette voix semblait troubler le silence… Etait elle morte et au paradis ? Naruto était-il mort lui aussi ? Elle sentit tous son corps se révolter à cette idée… C'est à ce moment qu'elle ressentit la douleur de son corps meurtri… chaque parcelle de son être semblait être chauffer à blanc… Non ça ne pouvait pas être le paradis… L'enfer ? Soudain la voix se fit de nouveau entendre._

_- Hinata il faut que tu te réveilles tout le monde t'attends ici… Et Neji va réellement finir par me tuer s'il sait que je suis ici tout les jours… Il dit que j'en ai assez fait… Mais je ne peux pas… Je m'en veux tellement… Si j'avais fait attention à ce moment la, si je n'avais pas été si faible, peut-être ne serait tu pas clouer à ce lit d'hôpital… Je suis si désolé Hinata…_

_« Ne t'en veux pas mon ange » pensa la jeune fille. Elle essaya d'émerger de ce brouillard si épais… Mais rien n'y faisait… Elle se concentra alors essayant de faire passer tout ces sentiments au garçon. Non elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait agi selon sa propre volonté… Jamais elle ne le trouverait faible… Il est celui qui lui a donné une raison de se battre de ne jamais désespéré… Non il ne devait vraiment pas s'en vouloir. Hinata devait lui faire comprendre à tous prix… Elle se concentra à nouveau… Elle devait y arriver_

_- Hinata je t'en prie si tu m'entends fait moi un signe s'il te plait… la voix se faisait de plus en plus roque et cassé. Tu manques à tous le monde ici… Surtout à ton père et à Neji. Il a pleuré tu sais en croyant que tu étais morte tu sais… Moi aussi j'ai… Je… Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

_Un sanglot éclata dans le silence… Hinata sentit son cœur se serer et lui faire encore plus mal… Mais elle essayait encore elle devait réussir à ouvrir ses yeux et lui dire… Lui dire que si elle s'était placé sur cette épée à sa place, c'était par égoïsme… Juste par égoïsme et par amour… Elle ne supporterait pas de vivre dans un monde où il ne serait pas… Elle voudrait tellement le consoler… N'es ce pas ironique. Consciente elle n'était pas capable de dire un traitre mot de ses sentiments à Naruto et maintenant qu'elle en était privée, elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire… Il fallait réussir à ouvrir ces fichus yeux…_

_- Hinata, Tu me manques beaucoup… Ce n'est pas normal de manquer autant à quelqu'un... Même Sasuke ne m'a jamais manqué autant et toi ça ne fait qu'un mois que tu es dans le coma… Je crois que… depuis que je t'ai vu à ton anniversaire il y a 6 mois j'ai changé ma façon de te regarder… Et je me suis perdu quelque part entre ta gentillesse naturelle et tes sourires… C'est tellement stupide de dire ça hein ?… Mais je voudrais pouvoir te le dire…Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais… Je crois que …Je crois que je t'aime…_

_La fin de la phrase fut chuchoter mais cela fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Hinata qui ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Serrant la main qui tenait la sienne comme si c'était la seule chose qui la retenait à la réalité. Réalité légèrement altéré, c'était sûre, au vu de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre…_

_- Hinata ? réagit la voix. Hinata tu m'entends ?_

_- Oui je suis la_

_Sa voix était roque et parler lui fit extrêmement mal mais elle devait savoir…Une masse blonde obscurci son champ de vision et la serra dans ses bras… Elle se retrouva soudainement coller à son torse. Son odeur lui parvint en une respiration… Elle s'apaisa quasiment instantanément… ça lui avait manqué… Des larmes atterrirent dans ses cheveux._

_- Hinata ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Mon dieu merci… sanglotait la voix_

_- Je suis la Naruto calme toi… répond doucement Hinata en passant un bras de long de celui du jeune homme._

_Naruto la décolla alors, lui serrant les bras et la fixa dans les yeux. Les siens étaient humides et cernés comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps à dormir. Et pour que Neji le renvoi chez lui c'est que effectivement il avait du rester beaucoup trop au chevet de l'Hyuga. Y avait-il la moindre petite chance pour que ce qu'il ait dit soit vrai ? Avait-t-elle rêver ?_

_- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre s'énerva-t-il qu'es ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareille ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu te rends compte !, il hurlait à présent, Répond moi ! pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

_Hinata était morte de trouille jamais le garçon ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Il semblait furieux de l'attitude passé de la jeune femme… Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête. Il serrait ses poignets lui faisant encore plus mal aux bras qu'elle n'avait déjà… Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, elle le savait c'était maintenant ou jamais… Elle releva la tête et le fixa à son tour et dit d'une voie douce où perçaient les larmes qui coulaient à ses joues..._

_- J'ai agi comme ça car il n'était pas envisageable que je survive et pas toi. Je ne peux pas vivre si toi tu n'es pas à mes cotés Naruto… Je n'en aurais pas la force_

_- Et tu as réfléchit à ce que moi je ressentirai hein ? Si moi je pouvais vivre sans toi ?_

_Le regard d'Hinata se transforma en en profond ébahissement. Elle cherchait en vain une réponse dans les yeux bleus orageux de son vis-à-vis. Ces mots sonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles… Les paroles refusaient de se frayer un chemin de compréhension jusqu'à son cerveau embrumer et douloureux… Elle baissait la tête cherchant le courage de continuer cette conversation, qui allait, à coup sur, faire voler en éclats sa raison…_

_- C'était égoïste je sais… Mais ça ne change pas le fait que si c'était à refaire je le referais Naruto… Parce que je ne peux vivre si tu n'es pas la, chuchota la jeune fille le regard rivé sur la couverture blanche de l'hôpital._

_Un long silence s'en suivit de cette déclaration… Tellement long qu'Hinata fini par relever la tête. C'est alors qu'elle se perdit dans ces yeux bleus océans son cœur loupa un battement… Il ne pleurait plus, non ses yeux brillaient d'un combat intérieur féroce. Puis sans prévenir le garçon renversa Hinata sur le lit. Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle en position dominante ses mains tenant toujours fermement ses poignets, le fixant intensément. Doucement il réduisit la distance entre leur visage. Hinata devient rouge au possible. Son cœur semblait avoir couru un marathon son ventre semblait remplit de papillon. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de la bouche de l'Hyuga, lui laissant la possibilité de se retirer si elle n'en avait pas envie. Leur souffle s'entremêlait. Leur respiration était erratique. Il rapprocha leurs bouches, caressant ses lèvres des siennes. _

_Il recula un instant en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hinata dont le pauvre cerveau avait définitivement rendu l'âme. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas évanouie. Cela devait être dû au long mois de sommeil forcé qu'elle avait eu juste avant. Oui ça devait être cela son corps ne voulait plus dormir… Ou se réveillé à vrai dire… Non à dire vrai son corps ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se serrer à celui de Naruto poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et ne plus jamais partir de ses bras… Elle eu alors la certitude qu'a partir de maintenant quoi qu'elle fasse, Il serait la. Elle ferait tout pour. Elle sourie alors au garçon qui essayait toujours d'avoir son accord, exprimant ainsi une confiance totale envers ce dernier… Il porta une main à sa joue et murmura un 'idiote' avant de l'embrasser et embraser leur cœur d'une même passion._

_2__ème__ battement de cœur _

_« Hinata il faut que l'on parle »_

_La jeune fille leva la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Et à l'usage de ce ton cela ne présageait rien de bon. Naruto ne l'utilisait que dans des cas extrêmement sérieux. Et la brune n'aimait pas trop cela…_

_Cela faisait près que 7 mois qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble à la surprise générale. Personne ne pensait que Naruto allait enfin se rendre compte des sentiments de la fille qui lui courait après depuis l'école primaire… Et elle la première… Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre et profitait de chaque instant présent… Sakura, la première heureuse de cette relation, la félicita. Elle la remercia de lui redonner le courage de préserver avec son propre amour qui lui était aussi réceptif à ses attentes qu'un glaçon. « Je n'abandonnerais pas » avait t'elle déclarer d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à un commentaire et qui fit beaucoup rire Naruto. _

_Cette relation l'avait profondément changé, elle s'ouvrait peu à peu ne jouait plus avec ses mains en parlant, ce qui était déjà un grand progrès connaissant le cas… Son amour aussi avait changé devenant plus profond que jamais… Ils s'entrainaient souvent ensemble et formait un duo de ninja hors du commun lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Les deux tempéraments pourtant si différents semblaient se compléter parfaitement lors des combats. Si Naruto avait le malheur de s'énerver trop fortement et libéré trop de chakra de kyubi elle savait le calmer. La manœuvre n'était pas sans risque et maintes fois elle faillit être blessée mais elle continuait à lui apporter son soutient coute que coute. Ils réussissaient avec brio toutes les missions qu'on leur imposait à deux. Hinata était très fière de cela et s'en contentait. _

_Elle ne fut pas déçue non plus, lorsque que Tsunade leur demanda de créer une équipe au vu des bons résultats que formait leur duo et que Naruto répondit par la négative. En fait tout deux avait déjà une équipe reformé depuis peu par le blond. En effet il avait enfin réussit à ramener Sasuke par la peau des fesse à Konoha comme promis. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses amis et Hinata les siens alors ils ne faisaient qu'occasionnellement des missions ensembles. Mais cela leur convenait à tous les deux._

_En dehors des missions et des entrainements, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps entre l'appartement de Naruto et les rues de Konoha. Leur relation n'était pas vue d'un très bon œil par les gens du village, ni par la famille d'Hinata. Seul son père ne semblait pas hostile à leur union. En effet l'héritière du biakugan fricotant avec l'enfant démon n'était pas chaudement appuyer par les anciens qui cherchaient à tout prix à les séparer. Mais pour le moment, ils faisaient avec et oubliaient les regards haineux et dégoutés qui trainaient sur eux à longueur de temps. _

_Le clan Hyuga se faisait de plus en plus virulent avec le temps. Malgré les menaces du père d'Hinata rien n'y faisait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un soir alors qu'Hinata rentrait chez elle après une journée d'entrainement qui l'avait vidé de toute son énergie, elle fut attaquée et paralysée pour qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Sa disparition fit le tour du village en moins de 2heures… Son père ne la voyant pas revenir alerta les autorités qui se mirent à la chercher à leur tour. Naruto était très inquiet, il savait qu'il aurait du la raccompagné chez elle après leur entrainement mais elle avait rie en lui disant que elle aussi savait combattre. Le lendemain matin elle avait été retrouvée par Naruto grâce au chakra qu'elle laissait échapper par moment pour signaler sa position._

_Lorsque Naruto arriva dans la pièce, il se stoppa net. Hinata était attache à une table de torture digne d'orochimaru. Divers instruments étaient placés aux alentours où du sang coulait lentement sur le sol… Nul doute, vu l'état du corps de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient été testés sur elle. Naruto entra dans une rage folle. Et se transforma de suite en kyubi à 8 queues. Il tua ses ennemi d'un seul coup de pattes remplit de chakra, qui ne s'attendaient pas à autant de force. Il détruisit tout ce qui était sur son passage et ne se calma que lorsque Hinata avait hurlé son prénom en se jetant devant lui. Protégeant alors Sasuke qui se battait contre lui depuis près d'une heure. Il n'avait pu retenir l'attaque que la jeune fille s'était pris de plein fouet. Il ne comprit que trop tard que la vision qu'il avait eu d'Hinata n'était qu'une illusion que ses ravisseurs lui avait fait afin de le piégé… Mais il était trop tard et le mal était fait. Il avait fallut plusieurs jours pour que le village se remette de ses émotions et qu'Hinata puissent refaire des missions._

_Malgré cela elle gardait le sourire et n'avait jamais cessé de croire en Naruto qui lui ne cessait de s'en vouloir. Il se faisait continuellement des reproches. Même Hinata n'arrivait pas apaiser son tourment. Non seulement il avait laissé kyubi tuer des personnes, Son contrôle lui avait échappé, mais en plus il n'avait plus été maitre de lui-même au point de blesser la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux…_

_Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que le garçon demanda à Hinata de venir chez lui. Ils étaient actuellement attablés dans la cuisine de Naruto et le lourd silence venait d'être trancher par une phrase tueuse._

_- De quoi veux-tu parler naruto-kun ?_

_- Je ne veux plus que l'on soit ensemble_

_Le garçon avait planté son regard dans le sien. Une grande détermination pouvait s'y lire mais cela ne fit pas peur à Hinata qui s'était déjà préparer à cette éventualité_

_- je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pour ce qui c'était passer. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir non plus. Tsunade elle-même ne t'en veux pas… Que te faut-il de plus ?_

_- Cela n'a rien à voir. Je ne veux plus être avec toi Hinata_

_Même préparés, ces mots font toujours du mal à entendre… Le cœur d'Hinata s'affola à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir être serré contre celui du blond. L'idée de le perdre commença doucement à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle secoua la tête refusant tout bonnement d'y croire._

_- Qu'es ce que tu racontes Naruto ? Si ce n'est pas pour ça quel en est la raison ?_

_- Je ne te conviens pas Hinata. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Nous ne somme pas compatible tu le vois bien. Nous sommes comme le jour et la nuit… Et je suis fatigué de courir après la nuit…_

_Hinata se figea essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre le sens de ces mots pour elle. Mais elle refusait tout cela en bloc. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas le Naruto qu'elle connaissait. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui abandonnait si facilement_

_- Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi abandonnes-tu ? tu n'as jamais abandonné alors pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Hinata sa voie prenant des intonations aigu par moment_

_- Je n'abandonne pas. Je n'ai juste plus envie de…_

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi le coupa Hinata Je sais les vraies raisons qui te poussent à partir. Mais elles sont fausses Naruto tu ne me fera pas de mal en restant, tu n'arrivera plus jamais à me faire de mal je ne te laissera pas faire…_

_- Ça y était. Les larmes commençaient à affluer à ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Le fait qu'il puisse ne pas l'aimer se fit un chemin dans son esprit. Et la douleur comme un poison commença agir. Son air se faisait plus rare, ses yeux lui piquaient. Un boule se formait dans gorge l'empêchant de parler autant qu'elle l'aurait voulut._

_-Tu devrais accepter la demande que t'as faites ton clan de te marier… continua naruto comme si il n'avait rien entendu. _

_- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle s'énerva-telle_

_- Je ne t'aime plus Hinata… dit Naruto d'une voix calme_

_Hinata restait interdite, alors c'est cet effet que ça faisait de sentir son cœur mourir à petit feu… Elle avait l'impression d'agoniser, sa poitrine se faisait douloureuse et cette stupide boule dans la gorge qui ne voulait pas passer… Non il fallait qu'elle le retienne. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, elle avait le tournis mais il fallait qu'elle agisse avant que tout ne soit fini. Qu'avait-il à lui dire des choses pareilles ? Voulait-il vraiment lui faire du mal ?_

_-Naruto je n'accepterai jamais de me marier pour les convenances avec ou sans toi et tu le sais. Mon père non plus, alors ne te sert pas de cela comme excuse à tes mensonges… Tu mens, tu m'aime je le sais._

_- Crois ce que tu veux Hinata je n'ai même plus la force de me battre contre toi_

_- Bien dans ce cas j'attendrais ton retour s'obstina-t-elle retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait_

_Naruto eu un soupir lasse… Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui. C'est pour cela qu'il avait voulut rompre. Elle était l'héritière des Hyuga et lui n'était rien… Pire il était dangereux pour elle. Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne à tous prix de lui. Il fallait qu'il le fasse pour elle. Son cœur semblait s'éparpillé au quatre vents il fallait qu'il le dise. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Et surtout ne pas la regarder_

_- Hinata, je ne t'aime plus. Répéta t'il .Rentre toi ça dans l'esprit au lieu d'espéré bêtement. Rien ne sera plus possible entre nous ! cracha-t-il avec hargne en se levant_

_L'Hyuga ne bougeait plus ni ne respirait. La douleur était fulgurante jamais elle n'aurai cru cela possible. Tout son monde s'écroulait. Des larmes tombèrent en abondance sur ses joues sans bruit. Seules témoins du chaos intérieur qui l'habitait. Elle n'arrivait même plus à parler et encore moins à crier. Cette boule qui s'était mise à grossir et lui enflammait la gorge. Hinata se demanda vaguement si mourir pouvait être moins cruel…_

_-Je sors. Et à mon retour je voudrais que tu ne sois plus là. Nous agirons comme de simples amis si nous nous croisons mais cela sera tout. Continua Naruto en prenant sa veste._

_- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire « tu n'en a plus le droit » voulait elle rajouter mais elle ne put plus rien rajouter tant sa voix était déformée par les pleurs._

_Naruto ne s'arrêta pas comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte passant devant Hinata. Cette dernière eu la vague idée de le retenir mais ne bougeait toujours pas bouger. Ses yeux semblaient vides et n'arriveraient pas à se poser sur un point précis. Il arrivait à la porte lorsque ces jambes acceptèrent enfin à bouger et elle se précipita dans le couloir elle cria sa peine sa douleur et sa peur dans un prénom. Comme si ce seul prénom lui permettait d'effacer à lui seul toute ces larmes Comme s'il lui permettait de pouvoir s'accrocher à la parcelle d'espoir qui lui restait._

_- Naruto !_

_- Fais comme bon te semble dit le blond _

_Et c'est sans se retourner qu'il claqua la porter derrière lui. Laissant Hinata s'effondrer au sol secouer de bruyants sanglots. _

_Et la nuit englouti la peine de 2 cœurs meurtris._

_Les jours qui suivirent, Hinata se renferma sur elle-même. Elle ne parlait quasiment plus, redevenant la petite fille muette et obéissante de son enfance. A la différence que cette fois çi, elle ne rougissait plus… Elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Tout l'indifférait. A tout avouer elle ne se nourrissait plus, ou juste le minimum et tout ce qu'elle mangeait finissait inlassablement dans les toilettes. Ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau et il n'était pas rare de la voir s'éclipser rapidement afin de fondre en larmes… Sakura lui conseilla tout de même d'aller voir un médecin s'inquiétant de plus en plus de l'état de la jeune fille…_

_Ses amis avaient essayé d'arranger les choses entre elle et Naruto. Mais le blond était resté intraitable et se mettait en boule des qu'on abordait le sujet. Hinata, de son coté, paraissait fondre en larme à chaque fois que le prénom de Naruto était prononcé. En un mot comme en cents ils étaient tous les deux malheureux de cette situation mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir la changer…Comme si rien n'avait jamais exister._

_Le mariage d'Hinata avait été annoncé dans les semaines qui suivirent… La jeune fille n'avait émit aucune objection lorsque son clan s'était réunit pour l'informer de la nouvelle. Car bien évidement elle n'avait pas son mot à dire… Son père avait commencé à protester mais la brune l'avait coupé d'un geste. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa fille ne se battait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de son neveu… Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude mais pris par ses devoirs de patriarche de clan et la dernière mission de l'hokage il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler. Maintenant qu'il voyait le visage de Neji emprunt de pitié et de tristesse pour sa fille il comprit… Au final ce garçon ne valait vraiment pas plus que les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui… Hiachi était extrêmement déçu du comportement du garçon mais aussi de sa fille qui se laissait complètement aller. Mais il ne dit rien et la laissa faire ses propres choix… Elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot fuyant le regard lourd de reproche de sa sœur, son cousin et son frère._

_Hinata elle pensait que plus rien n'avait d'importance puisqu'il l'avait quitté. Qu'elle pouvait bien se marier avec qui ils voulaient puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir… Tout lui était égal… Son mariage sa vie son existence, lui… Non pas lui… _

_Hinata sentit une violente douleur à sa poitrine l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Elle porta instinctivement une main à son ventre… Sentant une crise de douleur arriver elle couru le plus vite possible en dehors de chez elle. Elle courait encore dans les ruelles et passa les portes de konoha allant directement près du terrain d'entrainement. Il pleuvait personne ne viendrais sur le terrain aujourd'hui. Personne ne pourrait la voir ni l'entendre. Elle pouvait se laisser aller. Hinata se mit alors à pleurer laissant sa douleur partir s'évacuer. La jeune femme la retenait toute la journée mais ne pouvait pas la cacher indéfiniment et la repousser éternellement alors elle se cachait pour laisser sortir sa peine. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on puisse se douter de ça, elle devait faire bonne figure devant son clan devant ses amis…_

_Elle sentis alors une présence derrière elle et se retourna en un sursaut. C'était sasuke qui la regardait sans bouger… La jeunne fille esuya ses larmes en vitesse et lui fit fasse._

_- Bonjour Sa… Sasuke-kun… Que fais tu la ? …Tu ne devrais pas être ici… Tu_

_- Arrête ça Hinata_

_- Arreter quoi sasuke –kun ? s'etonna la brune_

_Soudain en moins d'un seconde un kunai fila dans les air droit sur l'hyuga qui fit un pas de coté pour l'éviter de justesse…_

_- Sasuke-kun mais que…_

_- Bats toi…_

_La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien… Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi voulait-il se battre ? Malgré cela elle se mit en position de défense… De toute façon cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas entrainer et elle avait besoin de se défouler… Les coups s'enchainèrent à une vitesse impressionnante… Il n'échangeait que des coups de taijustu mais il y prenait tous les deux plaisir. _

_Des images lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Elle se vit, s'entrainants avec naruto riant aux éclats ils venait de la faire tomber au sol et l'immobilisait, puis il la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce… Elle voyait naruto en haut des visages des hokages de konoha qui regardait le village Hinata se tenait à ses coté la tête poser sur son épaule souriant… A nouveau le blond dans son appartement lui lisant de nouvelles techniques pendant qu'elle préparait à manger pour le soir… Dans le lit un rayon de lumière filtrait a travers les rideaux et tombait sur le dos nu du respectable du kyubi le faisant ressembler à un ange endormi…._

_Hinanta secoua la tête essayant tant bien que mal à refouler ces images qui revenait de plus en plus forte… Naruto et elle en mission elle dormait sur ses genoux pendant qu'il montait la garde… Naruto, son sourire et sa confiance inébranlable… Naruto qui claque la porte de son appartement… Naruto disant « je ne t'aime plus Hinata »_

_Hinata sentait toute sa colère ressortir peu à peu. Plus l'entrainement durait et plus sa force allait crescendo. Elle le détestait elle le haïssait. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour la protéger ? Mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège elle n'avait rien demandé ! Frapper… elle savait qu'il mentait il n'avait pas pu simuler ses sentiments autant… frapper plus fort… Quelle aurait été le but de cette manœuvre de toute façon ? Encore plus était_il parti en la laissant derrière lui? Etait-elle si faible qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le retenir? _

_Les larmes affluaient à ses yeux. Un mélange de rage, tristesse et honte… Elle criait en frappant elle voulait lui faire mal autant qu'il lui avait mal. Autant que cette situation était injuste pour elle… Elle se rendit soudain compte que cela faisait presque 15 bonnes minutes que Sasuke n'attaquait plus et se contentait de parer chacun de ses coups. Elle stoppa alors ses mouvements le fixant cherchant une réponse à sa question muette._

_- ça y est tu es calmée ? ça va mieux ? demanda Sasuke reprenant une posture normale_

_Hinata était abasourdie. Sasuke avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire exprimer ses sentiments à travers ce combat. Les nerfs de la brune étaient à vif et elle se laissa tomber au sol laissant enfin sortir sa peine sans retenue… Le brun s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, elle ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Toujours est il que ce jour la Sasuke avait réussit à raviver un peu l'espoir dans le cœur d'Hinata._

_Dans les jours qui suivirent Hinata et Sasuke se firent de plus proche. Ils passaient des heures à s'entrainer mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tout deux d'épuisement. Ils restaient alors près d'un arbre en silence profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Les mots étaient superflus mais la présence de Sasuke donnait du courage à Hinata. _

_La jeune fille décida de régler le problème à l'attaque un soir où tous ses amis s'étaient réunit pour fêter les fiançailles de Neji et Tenten. L'hyuga était très contente pour eux et fut décrété par Tenten comme demoiselle d'honneur de la mariée. Cependant rien ne se passa comme elle l'avait prévu._

_Son clan profita de cette réunion pour annoncer ses propres fiançailles avec un jeune homme de la branche principale de hyuga. Hinata était estomaquée par le culot de son clan. Il avait encore fallut qu'il remette neji au second plan alors que cette journée devait être sa journée à lui pas à elle…_

_Ses amis furent si surpris d'entendre cette nouvelle qu'ils ne réagir même pas et hinata baissa la tête… A vrai dire elle n'avait pas réfléchit à ça se préoccupant plutôt de comment faire pour qu'un blond têtu et borner revienne dans sa vie… Ce même blond qui se présenta à elle avec un sourire ultra bright et un grand « félicitation Hinata ». La jeune fille avait voulu lui décoller un claque pour lui faire ravaler son sourire mais lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux bleus, elle pu y lire pendant un fraction de seconde une tristesse si profonde qu'elle resta figer sur place… Serait-il possible qu'il lui ait mentit consciemment sur les raison de sa rupture ? Aurait-il vraiment pensé à la protéger de lui-même ? Y avait-il vraiment un espoir ?_

_La soirée battait son plein et Hinata n'avait toujours pas trouvée 5 minute pour parler à naruto. En effet les félicitations pour son mariage c'était succédé ne lui laissant que peu de répit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers sasuke dans le but de fuir ses assaillants qu'elle perdit pied… En effet au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers l'uchiha elle se rendit compte de la tension qui habitait le jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient aussi durs et froid que la glace. Il serrait les poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Suivant son regard, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien causer une haine si visible chez son ami, elle aperçut une fille à la chevelure rose reconnaissable entre tous embrasser langoureusement Naruto…_

_Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, étant comme paralyser. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait seule cette image ressasser en boucle… Ce n'était pas possible… Tous simplement inimaginable. Le baiser ne semblait pas finir et Hinata ne pouvait détacher ses yeux. Elle s'avança vers le couple ne réalisant même pas qu'elle bougeait. Comment son amie avait pu lui faire ça. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Elle sentait la haine affluer à chaque recoin de son âme la faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. Elle agrippa Sakura la repoussant au loin et claqua fortement la joue du blond qui ne broncha pas. Il leva ses yeux et les fixa aux siens ne reflétant aucune émotion. Sakura essaya de s'approcher de l'hyuga qui semblait sur le poing d'assassiner le garçon devant elle. Autour d'eux le silence s'était fait._

_- Hinata, je… _

_- Ne me touche pas… Dit –elle d'une voix calme trop calme peu être_

_- Mais Hinata, je peux t'explique continua Sakura_

_- Il n'y a rien à dire Sakura dit alors naruto nous sommes ensemble non ? nous ne faisons rien de mal à ce que je sache…_

_Le réceptacle du kyubi avait dit ça sans lâcher une seule fois le regard d'Hinata. La brune semblait dans un état second lorsque, soudain, la douleur se fit, tel que tout lui revint d'un coup : la musique, les gens et la sensation d'être trahit, l'étouffement. Le temps de l'accoutumance à cette torture n'avait pas eu le temps d'augmenter au fur et à mesure de ses actes, et elle lui revenait en pleine figure. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce. A coté d'un garçon qui visiblement s'était bien moqué d'elle… Elle étouffait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans sa tête tout s'entrechoquait la douleur la prenait de part en part l'empêchant de réagir normalement. _

_Elle se mit à courir en dehors de la salle bousculant sasuke, les larmes aux yeux. Dehors la pluie ruisselait sur les toits de konoha mais la jeune fille n'en avait que faire. L'eau ne l'avait jamais déranger et ce n'est pas maintenant alors qu'elle s'apercevait à peine d'où elle allait que cela allait changer. Une voix dans sa tête hurlait. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, ce n'était pas le naruto qu'elle observait depuis l'école primaire. Le garçon qui lui avait face ce soir n'était pas le naruto qu'elle aimait ce n'était pas possible il devait y avoir une bonne raison de faire cela. Mais la brune avait beau chercher elle ne trouvait rien qui puissent l'excuser._

_Elle avait dépassé les portes de konoha et courait désormais dans la forêt alentour. Son cœur semblait à l'agonie l'image de Sakura et naruto s'embrasant hantait la moindre de ses pensées ajoutant à la fois un pic de douleur dans son âme. Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait assommer afin de ne plus ressentir tout ces sentiments qui tourbillonnaient et la torturaient : l'amour la jalousie, la haine, la peine, la déception, le sentiment d'être tromper salie et idiote… Oui ça elle l'avait été. Rien n'avait changé depuis son enfance. Elle était toujours la petite fille en trop qui gênait car elle était trop faible et prenait de la place inutilement. C'est ça elle était inutile._

_A bout de souffle elle se laissa tomber sur une branche et hurla en se tenant la tête. Elle n'e pouvait plus, elle voulait en finir avec cette vie qui n'avait plus aucun sens. De toute façon il n'était plus la et lui avait trouvé une bonne remplaçante plus forte qui ne la gênait pas… Son père aurait toujours sa sœur… Personne n'avait besoin d'elle en définitive… _

_Elle sentit une présence en bas de l'arbre sur lequel elle se trouvait. L'individu monta à sa hauteur et elle reconnu sasuke trempé de la tête aux pieds. Que pouvait-il bien faire là ? Comment la retrouvait-il à chaque fois ? Le garçon se mit à parler si faiblement qu'Hinata du se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il disait_

_- Je viens de lui exploser l'arcade sourcilière ainsi que son nez si j'en juge par le craquement sinistre que j'ai attendu alors que je quittais la salle et que ce dobe atteignait le mur…_

_Hinata ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir l'uchiha. Elle le regarda avec une incompréhension qui apparaissait sur son visage emplit de larmes et de tristesse. _

_- Hinata, naruto aussi bête soit-il, t'aime… Du plus profond de son âme… la seul raison qu'il a de te repousser sans cesse c'est qu'il cherche a te protéger… à sa manière_

_Hinata ne comprenais toujours pas ce que lui disais sasuke comment naruto pouvait-il vraiment l'aimer et rompre avec elle pour sortir avec Sakura… non ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens_

_- Il ne m'aime pas sasuke n'essai pas de me faire croire le contraire s'il te plait… C'est trop douloureux…_

_- Je ne mens pas… Il essaie de t'éloigner de lui car il ne se croit pas capable de se contrôler suffisamment pour que tu soit en sécurité avec lui… Il a une peur bleue de te faire du mal_

_- MAIS C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QU'IL FAIT ! hurla Hinata, arrête de la défendre il n'a aucune excuse… Il ne me veut pas parce que je suis trop faible et une gêne pour lui c'est tout_

_- Tu n'es pas faible…Je ne suis pas amis avec les faibles_

_Hinata leva les yeux vers sasuke… L'uchiha venait de lui faire un compliment… Indirect soit mais un compliment quand même et l'avait en plus reconnu comme amie… elle la petite fille sans valeur… Tout n'était peu être pas perdu si une personne tenait encore à elle… Elle repensa soudain à sa famille neji sa sœur son père… Eux aussi l'aimait, même si elle était faible et n'avait aucune valeur autre que l'héritière des hyuga ils tenaient à elle…_

_Sasuke s'approcha et s'assit a coté d'elle. C'est dans un silence casi-religieux qu'ils restèrent la toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que le premier rayon de soleil perce à travers le feuilles des arbres… aucun des deux n'avaient fermé l'œil de la nuit perdu dans ses pensées .Face au levé du soleil, l'huga prit une décision. Elle se leva et déclara :_

_Si ce que tu me dis est vrai sasuke, je n'ai pas besoin de lui… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme qui croit qu'aimer se fait seul, qui croit que la meilleure façon de protéger une personne est de la faire souffrir. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui n'a aucune confiance en lui-même et qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et du plus profond de moi, je sais que je l'aimerais toujours mais je ne continuerai pas de l'attendre désormais… Cela fait trop mal… Je vais faire ma propre voix de ninja sans l'attendre et tant pis si je le laisse derrière moi…_

_Sasuke la fixa. Cela avait du lui prendre beaucoup de faire un tel discours et lui coutera encore plus de le suivre… Mais devant la détermination de l'hyuga l'uchiha eut un sourire… la petite Hinata avait bien changé depuis qu'il la connaissait sur qu'elle ferait un jour un grande ninja. Le garçon se leva à son tour Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer à konoha Hinata le retint…_

_- Sasuke… Tu devrais dire à Sakura ce que tu ressens…_

_Le brun eu un sourire en coin avant de répondre_

_- Non ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de dire ce que je pense. Je continuerai de l'aimer à distance comme je l'ai toujours fait… Je la laisserai se rendre compte de mon amour pour elle et de la laisser comprendre ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez…_

_- Hey ! c'est mes répliques ! rigola Hinata… Tu es vraiment trop intraitable avec elle, elle a toujours été derrière toi n'a eu de cesse de te ramener au village lorsque tu étais avec orochimaru. Alors même si ses méthodes actuelles pour attiré ton attention ne sont pas celle que tu attends ne soit pas trop dure avec elle._

_- Qui a dit que l'amour était un partie de rigolade ? demanda le brun un sourire en coin_

_Et les deux complices s'élancèrent vers le village caché de la feuille. Arriver sur place ils se séparèrent sans un mot l'hyuga prenant le chemin de chez elle et sasuke celui de l'appartement de Sakura sous le sourire de la brune. A peine avait-elle fait un pas chez elle qu'elle fut assaillit par son cousin._

_- Hinata-sama ! nous vous avons cherché toute la nuit ! ou étiez-vous ?_

_- Vous avez du mal cherché dit calmement la jeune femme. Neji je voudrais que tu préviennes ton père de rassembler le clan j'ai quelque chose d'important à leur dire._

_Neji se stoppa. Hinata semblait différente… Après ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière, il pensait qu'elle serait effondrer mais non. Elle se tenait droite devant lui, son aura transcendait de confiance en elle. Son cousin était stupéfier qu'avait-il bien pu ce passer cette nuit pour qu'elle se révèle ainsi ?_

_- bien Hinata- sama. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la maison principale._

_La jeune femme soupira après le départ de son cousin elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour se préparer pour faire face à son clan. Elle prit donc une douche expéditive, se changea, mit ses vêtements de ninja et se dirigea vers la grande salle de réunion. Arriver là bas ton son clan était déjà présent et semblait proie à une nervosité et curiosité sans fin… Son apparition fit clore toute discutions et une tension fit place dans la salle._

_- Bien puisque tout le monde est la je vais pouvoir vous annoncer que je renonce à me marier_

_Un brouhaha de contestation lui arriva directement dans les oreilles commençant déjà à lui filer la migraine. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit n'aidant en rien…_

_- vous n'y penser pas sérieusement. Les fiançailles ont été proclamé hier et…_

_Sans mon autorisation d'ailleurs coupa-t-elle sèchement_

_- Vous ne vous y êtes pas opposée non plus. Comme vous n'avez pas refusé non plus cette offre de mariage… lança une vielle à l'air mal aimable_

_- Mais je ne l'ai pas acceptée… Je n'ai juste rien dit_

_La tension se fit plus grande encore dans la pièce. Les vieux semblaient prêts à faire un infarctus devant le culot de la jeune fille._

_- Je vous annonce donc mon refus de me marier même si pour cela je dois être déshérité de mon statut du clan huyga…dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son père._

_Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Sa fille, si timide et si réserver se tenait devant lui combattant son clan pour prendre ses propres décisions. Il sourie non elle n'était plus cette fillette qui pleurait tout le temps, n'osait pas parler à voix haute et se faisait la plus discrète possible… Non elle était devenu cette femme sur d'elle qui défendait ses choix coute que coute. Il fut soudainement très fière d'elle et lui offert un sourire qu'elle lui rendit les yeux plein d'émotion._

_- bien. Hinata Hyuga compte tenue de votre refus de vous lier nous vous déshéritons. Vous ne faites désormais plus partie du clan…_

_- Parfait. Je vous laisse donc à vos papiers que vous me ferez parvenir par le biais de l'hokage. _

_Elle sorti de la salle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. De retour dans sa chambre elle prit quelque affaire et s'enfuit vers la sortie. Elle allait de nouveau franchir les portes du clan Hyuga mais fut retenu par neji :_

_- Hinata-sama. Pourquoi avait vous fait cela ?_

_- Je ne serais plus prisonnière des choix des autres neji. J'ai décidé de suivre mes propre choix ma propre voix et qu'importe ce qu'il faudra que je fasse pour y arriver._

_Neji en fut estomaquer, son oncle l'avait prévenu qu'elle n'était plus la même mais il ne pensait pas à ce point… Il était sincèrement heureux pour elle, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire pour en arriver à ce choix… Il était fier d'être son cousin. Avant qu'elle ne continue son chemin, il lui lança_

_- Votre père me faire dire que ne plus être héritière signifie ne plus le voir. Vous faites toujours partie de la famille et il vous attend demain matin aux premières heures sur le terrain d'entrainement de konoha. Je serais très heureux de me battre à nouveau contre toi Hinata…_

_La jeune fille sourit et se jeta dans les bras de son cousin en pleurant…_

_- merci neji… Merci… Dit… Dit à mon père que je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde._

_Se souriant une dernière fois, elle disparut par l'embrassure de la porte… La nouvelle fit le tour de konoha en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ninja. Lorsque Naruto appris la nouvelle, il était attabler à ichikaru dégustant un bol de ramen… Sasuke arriva à ce moment là s'asseyant à coté de lui._

_- Hey dobe !_

_- Baka ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! tu es revenu te battre c'est ça ? tu ne m'as pas assez démoli hier ?_

_- Rassure toi ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manques, je me demandais plus si tu étais au courant de la grande nouvelle qui coure en ce moment… ça concerne Hinata…_

_Le blond se tendit imperceptiblement à l'entente de ce prénom… Il se renfrogna directement._

_- De quoi tu parles dobe ? Je ne suis plus avec elle maintenant tu sais ? La démonstration avec Sakura hier soir ne t'as pas suffit peut-être ?_

_Se fut au brun de se tendre… Il se retint de justesse de ne pas lui mettre le pain qu'il méritait dans sa petite gueule d'ange. Et déclara d'un ton acerbe._

_- ça j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais plus avec elle ! Depuis tu passes tes journée entre missions suicidaires et entrainement et dépression dans ton appartement … Mais je ne faisais pas référence à ta minable tentative de jalousie d'hier…_

_- Ma minable tentative t'emmerde connard ! et puis d'abord comment as-tu su que_

_- Disons que Sakura me l'a avoué entre 2 baisers ce matin… rougit le brun_

_Naruto était stupéfait. Alors comme ça il lui avait enfin dit qu'il l'aimait et ils étaient enfin ensemble… Pas trop tôt si vous vouliez son avis… Il sourit_

_- Il t'en a fallut du temps pour le comprendre ! s'écria-t-il j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivé quand tu t'es jeter sur moi hi…_

_- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aie collé une raclé…_

_- Gnein ? Et pourquoi, à part ta jalousie maladive ?rigola le blond ne croyant pas un seul mot de ce que l'uchiha venait de dire_

_- Tu es aussi doué que moi quand il s'agit de faire ton propre bonheur Naruto c'est-à-dire à un niveau se situant en dessous celui de 0. Combien de temps penses-tu faire souffrir Hinata inutilement ?_

_- En moins d'une seconde le regard bleu azur se transforma en regard tourmenter par la peine et la douleur. Il serra les dents. Comment cet enfoiré d'uchiha se permettait de critiquer sa façon de faire ?_

_- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Sasuke_

_- Oh si je le sais. Tu crois quoi qu'en devenant fort je cherchais juste à pouvoir éliminer mon frère… Je cherchais aussi à avoir assez de puissance pour vous protéger… Pour la protéger elle ! Je savais que si je n'allais pas voir orochimaru il n'aurait de cesse de nous poursuivre jusqu'à ce que j'accepte…_

_- Tu nous croyais donc aussi faible ! s'énerva le blond. Tu croyais qu'on préférait que tu nous trahisses plutôt que de te confier. Tu n'es pas le sauveur de cette fichu planète sasuke rentre toi ça dans le crane._

_- Effectivement sourit le brun toi non plus Naruto… Tu ne pourras pas empêcher qu'elle se blesse un jour ou l'autre… C'est une ninja, sa vie sera joncher de mort et de sang. C'est elle qui a choisit cette voix, tu ne pourras rien faire contre…_

_- Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi. S'énerva le blond tapant brusquement son poing sur la table. Elle ne mérite pas de passer sa vie avec un monstre pouvant la tuer à tout moment, ni les regards haineux et dégouter qui nous suivent lorsqu'elle est avec moi. Elle mérite de se marier et de vivre heureuse avec 2 ou 3 enfants autour d'elle et c'est tout !_

_Les paroles de naruto se faisaient de plus en plus hachées. On sentait les larmes de colère contenues dans sa voix… Toute ces émotions qu'il contenait depuis qu'il avait claqué la porte ce soir la. Il vivait un véritable enfer, l'enfer qu'il s'était lui-même créé. Sasuke le retourna l'agrippant par les bras et le clouant au mur_

_- Tu va arrêter de faire ton buter u__suratonkachi ! Elle a annulé son mariage. Elle s'est même fait déshériter ce matin même… Elle n'aime que toi et n'aimera que toi combien de fois faudra-t-elle qu'elle te le prouve pour que tu crois enfin en toi !_

_Naruto restait interdit. Enfaite il avait beugué sur le début de phrase. Elle avait annulé son mariage… Il ressentait un tel soulagement à cette annonce, tout de suite suivit d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Il ne la méritait vraiment pas. Pourquoi gâchait-elle son bonheur de la sorte, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il fallait qu'il lui parle qu'il lui demande pourquoi… Il repoussa violement sasuke qui en tomba à la renverse. Naruto se précipita à la sorti du sortant du restaurant il eu juste le temps d'entendre un « rend la heureuse crétin ! » lancer à la va vite._

_Il la chercha pendant toute l'après midi sans aucun résultat. Elle n'était ni chez elle, ni au terrain d'entrainement, ni dans les rues de konoha qu'il avait du faire une bonne cinquantaine de fois avec ses clones… Ce n'est que lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber qu'il eu une illumination… Il sorti de konoha et se dirigea vers une clairière… Celle qu'ils utilisaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils voulaient entrainer leur duo lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble… Oui elle ne pouvait être que la… _

_Naruto arriva donc dans la clairière qui était dévasté… Au centre se tenait Hinata qui le fixait de ses yeux blancs. Elle ne bougeait pas semblant attendre que le blond s'approche ou se décide à lui parler…_

_«- tu t'en enfin décider à revenir vers moi ? lui demanda Hinata »_

_Fin du flash back (retour au début de la fic pour ceux qui ont du mal à suivre)_

Le garçon venait à nouveau de lui rejeter ses sentiments à la figure et les mots qu'elle contenait depuis trop de temps semblaient enfin sortir de sa bouche déversant sa colère.

Leur respirations étaient haché de trop de sentiments contenus. Un éclair déchira le ciel prenant l'aspect de leurs émotions

- Écoute-moi bien naruto ! Tu ne pourras pas me protéger indéfiniment. Je suis une ninja ma vie peut se finir du jour au lendemain et tu ne pourra rien y changer, démon renard en toi ou non… Un jour viendra ou je devrai mourir au combat c'est la voix d'un ninja c'est celle que j'ai choisit

- Non ! hurla le blond comme à l'agonie jamais je ne te laisserai mourir, moi vivant. Je te protègerais, je te…

- MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU ME PROTEGE ! Je ne suis pas faible Naruto uzumaki ! As-tu si peu confiance en moi que tu te sens dans l'obligation de me protéger de tout danger extérieur. Je suis ne suis pas aussi forte que toi mais je le suis assez pour me défendre seule je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS vociféra à son tour Naruto Lorsque je suis en combat avec toi. Je dois lutter à chaque moment pour ne pas me laisser submerger par mes émotions. Je serais capable de laisser kyubi tout détruire sur son passage si cela pouvait te sauver la vie. Il le sait et il s'en sert. Il sait que tu es mon point faible… La dernière fois quand je l'ai laissé sortir j'ai été à deux doigts de briser le seau car il m'avait promis de te venger et de te protéger qu'il ne t'arriverait rien. C'est à ce moment la que tu t'es prit le coup qui était destiner à sasuke et que j'ai repris soudainement conscience…JE SUIS PASSER A UN CHEVEUX DE TE TUER !

Naruto laissait enfin sortir sa peine. Hinata fut soulagé en son fort intérieur. Il l'aimait vraiment il ne l'avait quitté que pour la protéger de lui-même. Juste parce qu'il se culpabilisait seul… mais quel idiot… Hinata en avait presque envie de pleurer de rire…

- Mais tu ne l'a pas fait Naruto… Et c'est cela qui change tout...Tu as repris le contrôle de kyubi… Tu ne l'a pas laissé me faire de mal dit-elle en s'approchant doucement du garçon qui s'était accroupi et se tenait la tête entre ses jambes

- Oui mais je l'ai laissé prendre le dessus j'ai faillit le laisser gagner… Si tu n'avais pas été la je…

- Mais j'étais la, et je serais toujours la dit Hinata. Elle pouvait à présent lui toucher l'épaule doucement de peur de l'effrayer. Naruto, laisse-nous une chance avant de nous condamner s'il te plait… Je t'aime… Je pense sincèrement que cela vaut le coup d'essayer, je te promets de t'aider à contrôler ton bijuu… Je t'en supplie fais moi confiance.

- Je ne sais pas si… Il est tellement fort… Il me dit des choses tellement affreuses… chuchota la blond se calmant doucement

- J'ai confiance en toi Naruto . Tu ne renonceras pas, tu n'abandonneras pas car tu n'as qu'une seule parole n'est pas ? C'est ainsi que tu conçois ton nindo…

Naruto releva la tête à ses mots et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hinata. Il pu y lire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui mais aussi la confiance inébranlable qu'elle lui confiait… Il sur alors que tout était finit. Il n'avait plus la force d'aller contre ses sentiments. Il était fou amoureux de cette fille. Elle était sa force et sa vie… Jamais il n'aurait du lui laisser une chance de sortir de sa vie… Il se jeta sur elle, les faisant tomber en arrière et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Ce baiser fut comme une libération pour les deux qui eurent l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Leur langues se cherchaient, jouaient et se caressait l'un l'autre leur mains essayaient de toucher chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'elle pouvait. Leurs bras essayaient de garder prisonnier la personne chère à leur cœur. Ils se sentaient enfin revivre serer l'un contre l'autre. Hinata renversa alors les positions et se retrouva sur Naruto prenant la direction du baiser. Elle y mettait toute sa passion et son amoure refouler depuis trop longtemps. Le baiser devint presque bestiale Naruto mordit la lèvre inferieur d'Hinata qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant reprenant de plus belle leur activité passionnée, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'oxygène vient à manquer… Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Naruto braqua son regard dans ce lui de sa partenaire… Elle lui avait tellement manqué, son sourire ses cheveux ses yeux. Chaque parcelle de son être lui criait de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Il se sentait tellement bien en cet instant… Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'Hyuga lui mordillant au passage et lui chuchota un 'je t'aime' à peine audible mais que la jeune fille compris sans difficulté. Elle resta ébahit Jamais il ne lui avait encore redit en 7 mois de relation… Bien sur elle l'avait compris dans ses gestes ces attitudes. Même dans ce qu'il disait… Mais jamais il n'avait prononcé ses simples mots qui faisaient bondir le cœur d'Hinata hors de la poitrine. Un grand silence s'en suivit. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloirs bouger. Hinata laissa alors échapper un simple mot qui fit sourire naruto.

- Encore, demanda-t-elle en chuchotis

- Je t'aime Hinata lui répondit-il dans un murmure

- Encore demanda-t-elle un peu plus fort

- Je t'aime Hinata

- Plus fort

- Je t'aime Hinata

- Encore plus fort

- JE T'AIME Hinata se mit t'il alors à crier

- ENCORE se mit-elle à crier elle aussi

- JE T'AIME Hinata MAIS COMBIEN DE FOIS VAIS-JE ENCORE DEVOIR LE DIRE ?

- AUTANT DE FOIS QU'IL FAUDRA POUR QUE JE TE PARDONNE BAKA !

Les deux jeunes amoureux se regardèrent longuement hésitant entre exploser de rire et se remettre à pleurer à nouveau. Ce fut Naruto qui craqua le premier et se mit à exploser de rire. Un rire nerveux qui évacuait tout le stress et la tension accumulé. Il s'approcha d'Hinata et pris son visage en coupe. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens…. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué

- Tu ne devrais trainer trop souvent avec ce dobe d'uchiha tu prends ses habitudes…

- Il dit la même chose de toi sourie Hinata entre deux sanglots Et puis si ça te gène vraiment tu n'as qu'a m'en empêcher en passant plus de temps avec moi…

Le visage d'Hinata se fit rougissant… ça aussi ça lui avait manqué regarder chaque parcelle de son visage changer en fonction de ses émotions. Il y en avait tellement qu'il était sur de ne pas avoir assez d'une vie pour les découvrir toutes.

- Comme si j'allais me gêné ! grogna-t-il

- Et puis il est hors de question que je change toute les seules les couches de cet enfant. C'est autant le tien que le mien dit soudainement Hinata fixant intensément Naruto

Le blond ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que lui disait la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui prenne sa main et la pose sur son ventre encore plat… il regarda alors successivement sa main et le visage rayonnant d'Hinata et compris enfin… Un bonheur infini éclata alors dans son cœur…

Le baiser se fit plus long que le premier. Plus doux aussi. Il lécha sa lèvre avec sa langue respirant l'air qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il caressa de ses lèvres, la lèvre supérieure d'Hinata puis inférieur. La jeune fille était paralysée. Elle en avait tellement rêvé de ces moments que les transférés à la réalité lui semblait presque impossible. Elle ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment d'être entière. Doucement elle fit passer ses mains le long de sa nuque et la remonta dans ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Et poussa un soupir de contentement. La langue d'Hinata alla chercher sa partenaire se faisant cajoleuse. Leurs lèvres finirent enfin par se rejoindre. Les deux en poussèrent un gémissent de soulagement et de bonheur.

Oui ils allaient avoir le droit au bonheur eux aussi… Hinata porta une main à son ventre… Oui il allait pouvoir vivre heureux ensemble… Tous les trois…

Troisième battement de cœur…

The end.

_Perso je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Un peu court peu être mais bon c'est qu'un one shot et c'est mon premier écrit publié aussi donc bon… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous ?_

_Review ?_


End file.
